


余秋  浴室番外

by Fox2you



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox2you/pseuds/Fox2you
Summary: 是余秋的番外，看到就是缘分
Relationships: 边余修/谈明秋
Kudos: 4





	余秋  浴室番外

**Author's Note:**

> 是余秋的番外，看到就是缘分

边余修抱着谈明秋朝浴室走，一路上好几次都停下来去脱他的裤子，被谈明秋叫住好几次，最后才进了浴室，手一直不安分地在他身上胡乱点火，惹得谈明秋嘴里哼哼声不断，最后不耐地一口咬住他的肩膀，含糊道：“别闹，先洗澡。”

“洗澡要脱衣服。”边余修说着去解谈明秋衬衫上的扣子，一开始还耐心得很，到后面便急躁起来，解到最后一颗的时候太着急把扣子扯掉了。

谈明秋软绵绵地瞪了他一眼，这么一眼直接瞪得边余修血脉偾张，低头咬住谈明秋的唇和他缠吻起来，舌尖撬开牙关，舌尖在他嘴里掠夺。

这次边余修再去脱谈明秋的裤子，他没有拒绝，他也没一件件脱，裤子连着内裤一起往下拉，急色得不行。

谈明秋没说什么，勾着他的脖子跟他接吻，直到穴口抵上一个冰凉的东西。

“什……”谈明秋吓了一跳，差点跳起来，却被边余修按了回去，手指轻轻一刺，插了一个手指头进去，谈明秋立刻扭着身子拒绝起来，“不要……洗澡……”

“马上就洗。”边余修安抚似的在他耳边说着，手指在湿热的后穴里轻轻抠挖，将润滑液涂满肠壁，这是他方才在靠到柜子上时顺便拿的，挤了一点在手上，“马上就洗。”

异物入侵的感觉谈明秋一开始总是有些不习惯，但很快这种不习惯便被逐渐涌起的快感锁取代，谈明秋鼻子里发出细弱的呻吟，摇着头想躲开这恼人的感觉，身子却忍不住往下沉，开始用后边的小嘴吞吐入侵的异物的。

边余修看他扭着腰便知他开始有感觉了，一只手抱起谈明秋，等他两条腿乖顺地缠到自己腰上后便朝花洒的方向走，另一只手艰难地脱掉两人的裤子，走走停停的，等到的时候谈明秋后穴已经可以顺利地吞下三根手指了。

谈明秋只是晃了个神，就发现自己已经被抱到了花洒下边，两人的皮肤烫得像要烧起来，热水淋到两人身上温度也有些低了。裤子已经扯掉，衬衫还没脱去，贴在皮肤上有些难受，但更让他难受的是埋在后穴中的手指。

边余修有节奏地抽动着，时不时蹭过某个点时快感便从尾椎骨直攀大脑，却又不上不下的，重复了几次他已经难耐得想哭了。

抽插了一会，谈明秋已经有点受不了了，带着哭腔求饶：“我受不了了……嗯你进……进来……”

边余修低低笑了一声，手上的动作依旧没停，每次他要抽出来的时候谈明秋的后穴便会剧烈收缩，紧咬着他不放，让他很是受用，压低着嗓音在他耳边问道：“不是说要洗澡，嗯？”

谈明秋仰起头喘着粗气：“要……”

“要什么？”边余修插在谈明秋后穴的手指又抽动两下，“好好说。”

“要你……”谈明秋扭动着腰，屁股忍不住朝边余修的方向顶了顶，“要你……插进来……”

边余修也没再继续逗他，抽出了手指，拉起谈明秋一条腿，换上了自己的阳器挤入了他臀缝。

感受到抵在后穴的阳物，谈明秋便迫不及待地沉下腰，将伞状的冠部纳了进去，还想再往下沉时却被边余修阻止了，难耐地哭了起来：“你混蛋……进来……”

“这么急，一会伤着了。”边余修嘴上说着，下身却是用力一顶，直接顶入了小穴中，湿热的肠壁早就被情欲浸淫得软烂，他毫无阻力地插进去大半截，便迫不及待地抽插起来。

这个体位进得不深，边余修动了几下觉得有些不够，便把谈明秋翻了个身，从身后再一次插了进去。

这次他没再犹豫，直接一口气顶到了最深的地方，然后便快速地抽插起来，每一下都又深又狠，很快就把谈明秋操得落下泪来。

酒店的淋浴间是半透明的，谈明秋扶着扶着玻璃固定住身体，正好可以看见敞开的浴室门，那个不算大的出入口让他生了些不安全感，他开始担心有人会忽然从那里探头进来，看到他现在的模样。

他在镜子里看过。

一些酒店里总是有一些奇怪的摆设，他们就住过一间床边摆了镜子的房间，只是很小的一面梳妆镜，当时边余修没注意到，但他看见了。

看见镜中沉溺于性爱的自己，满脸潮红，眼角还泛着水光，嘴微张着，破碎的呻吟可以清晰地传进他耳朵。

也能传进趴在他身上的边余修耳朵里。

那模样让他感到羞耻，一想到会被人看见，他便感觉更加羞耻。

这种耻意让他的注意力更加集中，巨大的阳物在体内抽动，随着肠壁的收缩他甚至能感觉到上面暴起的青筋，每次都蹭过他受不了的那一点，然后狠狠地撞上穴心。

被看见的想象和真实的快感很快就让谈明秋泄了出来，浊液射在玻璃上，和水混在一起往下流。

“在看什么呢？”没等谈明秋缓过劲来，边余修又一次扶着阳器捅了进去，压低身子浅浅地抽插着，胸肌跟谈明秋光裸的后备贴在一起，舌头温柔地舔上他的肩膀，直至视线和他平行，“想到床上去做？”

谈明秋刚高潮完，这会身体敏感的不行，体内的阳物一直不安分地抽动，让他全身都难耐得不行，嘴里已经吐不出完整的话来了，嗯嗯啊啊地应着，也不知是因为舒服还是在认可。

边余修闻声轻笑起来，退出来一些后忽然重重一顶，“我射一次我们就到床上去，好不好？”

谈明秋惊叫了一声，眼泪立刻吧嗒吧嗒落了下来，点着头要他快点射。

“乖。”边余修亲了亲谈明秋的耳廓，手伸到前面轻轻揉了揉他胸前两颗挺立的豆子，然后架着他的身子往前走了半步，把人抬高了些，以免他一会滑倒了。

谈明秋现在身上没什么力气，只能任着边余修调整两人的姿势，让他双手撑在玻璃上，还没等他站稳，埋在后穴的巨物又动了起来。

这回的攻势非常凶猛，每次都重重地顶在前列腺上，顶得谈明秋的身子不住地往前挪，嘴里的呻吟一波高过一波。

谈明秋无力地倚靠在玻璃上，玻璃若有似无地蹭着他的乳尖，每次他要沉沦失去理智的时候，那冰凉的触感都会把他拉回来，身后的边余修像一团炽热的火焰，身体里的阳物一下又一下地撞在他最敏感的地方，双重折磨让他几欲崩溃，浑身兴奋得简直要抽搐似的。

边余修感觉到谈明秋在不断地收缩自己的后穴，压着嗓音在他耳边笑：“想我射？”

谈明秋回过头去，哭得通红的眼睛看着他，嘴里是破碎得不成整的讨好：“……受不了……想……射给我……”

边余修笑着吻上他的唇，双手捻上的他的乳尖，身下抽插速度又快了一些，直到温暖的肉穴骤然收缩，他才重重地撞到穴心上，在谈明秋射出来时也将精液全射到了软烂的后穴里。


End file.
